


So Far Away

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, KaraMel, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: So this is a one-shot based off of the events of the finale. And in my head, before all this happened Mon-El has already told Kara about his arranged marriage and that it was over when they had that moment on argo so keep that I mind I guess but that being said Here is the summary.Mon-El is faced with a tough decision... will he go back to the future with the legion to help fight brainiac leaving the woman he loves again? or will he stay with the woman he loves in her time to help her keep the world spinning instead?This is my headcanon of what should've happened in 3x23 in regards to karamel I hope you all enjoy it





	So Far Away

After saying goodbye well, really it was more like see you later, to her best friend Winn, who was going to the future for a little while to help the legion of superheroes... Kara was leaning against the concrete wall of the DEO balcony, looking out over the city that they had just saved, and admiring how beautiful it was at night with all the lights illuminating the darkness, while also thinking about how different things would be had they not defeated reign and the witches as Mon-El walked up behind her.

"Well, you did it." He said causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Just like a Greek myth, you went down to the underworld, slayed the three-headed monster and saved Persephone."

Kara smiled as she cocked her head at him, and her brows furrowed together. "Uh... I think in the myth Persephone eats pomegranate seeds and is confined to the realm of Hades forever."

"Yeah, well that just strengthens my point. Because the Greek gods have nothing on you."Mon-El replied making Kara smile from ear to ear.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you."

Mon-El chuckled. "No. That's not true. This victory was yours. It was flawless." Kara looked at him for a few seconds before looking back out at the city, and Mon-El immediately knew that something was bothering her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, his concern was evident in his tone and Kara let out a sigh.

"It wasn't flawless. Not the first time anyway." Mon-El's brows furrowed together in confusion as he watched her.

"The first time?" He asked the confusion written all over his face and Kara nodded.

"When we went to fight them. I went in there ready to kill reign even though it went against what I believe. And because of that, I messed up and as reign was dying, she went out of control shooting red laser beams of heat vision out of her eyes... and she killed Sam, my mom, and you." Mon-El's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Kara continued, her voice was quiet and shakey because she was trying not to cry.

"So I put on your legion ring and had Winn and Alex find me a disruption. I flew into it and went back in time to save you all. I just got you and my mom back. I couldn't have lived with myself if you died because of my mistake. I'm sorry." She whispered as her tears started to fall.

"Kara... It's okay. We all make mistakes. But you saved us. And not to mention the rest of the planet. That's what matters." Mon-El whispered in return and she nodded.

"When I was in that disruption, going back through time, it made me realize something."

"And what was that?" He asked.

"Before we went to Argo... I just had this thought, that I could be Kara Zor-El ordinary citizen." She smiled. "I would feel like I was home. And in a way, it did feel like home... but then in a way, it also didn't feel like home at all and I felt... out of place. Anyway when I was in that disruption, going through time... I realized that Agro city isn't my home anymore. National city is. Earth is. And so are you." She turned to look at him with tears still in her eyes as she smiled at him.

And he nodded along trying not to cry himself because of the inevitable goodbye between them that was coming... the one that Kara had no idea about.

"I mean, I've lived here on earth for longer than I did on Krypton. And my whole life is here."

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked down at the ground and then back up again.

"Sure it's messy and complex, but balancing being Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, plus being a hero, and being here with all of my friends and family, and with you. It's all apart of what makes this my home and what makes me who I am." She smiled a little as tears formed in Mon-El's eyes.

"Mon-El, whats wrong?" She asked but he didn't answer, he just stared at her, and his lips started to quiver as he blinked furiously trying to keep his tears at bay.

Kara cocked her head looking deep into his blue eyes, trying to see if she could figure out what was wrong. But all she could see in his eyes were the swirling emotions of pain, and sadness, and ultimately of heartbreak. She'd seen that exact look in his eyes before. Three times before to be exact. The first was when she found out that he was the prince and she broke up with him without trying to see things from his point of view. The second was after she'd forgiven him and they got back together, his mother Queen Rhea, was about to kill her and Mon-El stopped his mother by telling her he'd go back to Daxam with her and told Kara that was the only way to keep her safe. And the third was after she'd had to use the lead device to stop his mother from taking over the city and he had to leave earth in order to survive. All of those times Mon-El had the exact same look in his eyes as he did now. And all of those times Mon-El had to leave her. Which Kara knew could only mean one thing... even though they had just gotten each other back... He was going to have to leave her again.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you." His voice was shaky and barely a whisper as his tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"Okay..." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as if she were trying to protect herself from whatever came next.

"I have loved being back here with you and fighting by your side. Being there through all of it. The ups and the downs. The particularly tough days. But I learned some troubling things today about the future. Since we defeated pestilence thousands upon thousands of lives where saved. Including one of brainy's very distant relatives Brainiac. He's extremely evil and he's creating something to wipe out all other AI's other than himself." Kara nodded.

"I know, Winn told me that's why the legion needs his help."

"Right." Mon-El nodded and cleared his throat which felt like it just kept getting tighter by the second. " But they also need my help. I need to go back." He whispered as his tears spilled out of his eyes and started to fall.

Suddenly, Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like Reign had her in a chokehold again and she was suffocating as her world started to spin out of control. *No no no no no this can't be happening. I just got him back. I can't be losing him again. I can't.* She thought as tears started falling down her face once more. She held on to the railing, leaning on it slightly so that she wouldn't fall.

"I should've known. I should know better by now than to think that I could ever have a happy relationship." She let out a sad laugh as she turned to face him again. "It's just obviously not in the cards for me. Because every time I get close to having one... you get ripped away from me somehow." She shrugged her shoulders as she let a sob escape from her lips.

And at that moment, Mon-El felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest, ripped it to pieces, threw them on the ground and trampled all over them. "Kara," He whispered as he reached up with one hand, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, before resting his hand on the side of her face. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leaned down placing his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "You know I wouldn't leave you if they didn't need my help."

 

"I know." She whispered as she reached up placing a hand on the side of his face too. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"There's no other place in the world I'd rather be than right here by your side. But I can't abandon them if they need my help."

"I understand. Really I do." She nodded as another sob escaped her lips. "But it still hurts."

"I know. Leaving you again... after everything we've been through... It's killing me too. I love you, Kara with all of my heart. I always have. Ever since the moment when we were sitting on the couch eating potstickers after we'd escaped from Cadmus." And despite the endless tears that were streaming down both of their faces, they smiled a little at the memory.

"I love you too. I always will." She whispered. Right before Mon-El leaned down, closing the mere inches of a gap that was between their lips, as he brought his lips to hers and they kissed again for the first time since that fateful day when he had to leave earth.

This time the circumstances as to why he was leaving where different, but the kiss was the same. Full of desperation and longing for each other, and also of the pain and sorrow of knowing that this may be the last time they ever get to kiss each other and feel the touch of their lips against one another ever again.

Their tears mixed together as they fell down their faces, making their lips taste salty. But neither one of them cared. They needed each other right now more then they needed air. A few minutes later, when they finally broke the kiss, they stayed in each other's arms. Foreheads and noses touching, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath... Kara's arms were around Mon-E's neck and his were wrapped around her waist, as they held tightly to one another for a few minutes longer... until Mon-El finally broke the silence between them.

"I should probably get going. They're waiting on me so..." Kara only nodded in response as they untangled from each other's embrace.

Mon-El looked down at his hand as he slipped his legion rind off of his finger and placed it in Kara's hands. He could see the shock in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I think its time you had one of your own."

"Thanks." She sniffled as she took the ring in one hand and placed it on the ring finger of her opposite hand.

"And if you need me... before we defeat brainiac just press the comet, it will send a beacon to the legion cruiser."

She nodded as he walked down the steps into the DEO. He stopped on the last step and turned to look at her once more.

"See you on the flip side." He smiled despite his tears.

"See you on the flip side." She nodded and smiled as more tears fell down her face.

 

 

"Woah woah woah Woah!" Winn shouted as he tried to make brainy's chair stop and failed. Running right into Mon-El who reached over and quickly turned it off. "Wow. The future is gonna be a steep learning curve." Winn exclaimed. But Mon-El didn't respond. Instead, he just stormed off pretending to do something else.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Winn asked as he walked up behind his best friend.

"Gee Winn I don't know... I just had to leave the woman I love again. The woman that for seven years I thought I'd never get to see or hold ever again. And right when I finally get her back I have to leave her again... So how do you think I am? Buddy."

Winn sighed as he hung his head a little. "I'm so sorry man. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel right now. Especially since you just told me like yesterday, how you didn't think you could lose Kara again."

Mon-El sighed as he leaned against one of the walls of the ship. "It's not your fault Winn. And I will be okay. I mean right now it feels like I've been punched super hard in the gut, and my heart literally hurts, and I feel like I can't breathe because I miss her so much... but I'll be okay in time." He forced a sad smile as he looked at his friend and Winn smiled in return.

"Well if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you man. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Plus, once we beat this brainiac guy we will be coming back anyway." Winn smiled.

"Right. But that could take years Winn." Mon-El replied as Imra entered the control room with a confused look on her face as she came to a complete halt.

"Mon-El? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mon-El cocked his head at her confused by her question. " I came to help the legion fight Brainiac. brainy said you couldn't beat him without me."

"What? He really told you that?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, he said you ran some diagnostics and..."

"We did run diagnostics." She interrupted. "But not with you in the equation. I made sure of that."

"Imra, What are you saying." He asked.

"I'm saying that brainy lied to you Mon-El. We did run diagnostics on the best way for us to beat brainiac but you weren't apart of it. I made sure of that. It was just Winn. We only need him."

"Why would you leave me out of them?" He asked.

"Because. You belong here. In this time. With Kara. This is your home Mon-El. I've seen how happy you are here with her. You were never that happy in the future. This is where you belong. Saving the world in this time with her. That's why we ended our marriage alliance. So you could stay here."

Mon-El stared at her still a little confused. "I know... But brainy said the future needs heroes and leaders..."

"The future has heroes and leaders Mon-El. The legion is full of heroes and leaders that you taught. I think we can handle saving the world in the future. Plus if we ever need help from you and Kara we know where to find you." She smiled.

"So... You really don't need me?" He asked.

"No. If we did I would've told you when we talked before."

"Why would brainy lie to me though?"

"I don't know. But when we went back to the future without you, really missed you so maybe he thought if he got you to come back and do this that you'd stay in the future?" She shrugged her shoulders. "But... whatever his reason for lying there really is no reason for you to come back with us right now."

"But if I don't come who's gonna help Winn adjust to the future?" He asked.

"Dude... I got a whole legion of superheroes to help me with that. I'll be fine. You go be with Kara and keep her safe until I get back." Winn smiled at him and Mon-El nodded.

"So... I can really stay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes." Imra nodded. "You can stay. So go home Mon-El. Go be happy. You deserve it." She smiled.

Mon-El smiled as he turned to his best friend who was smiling back at him. "I'll take good care of her and keep her safe until you get back. I promise." Winn nodded in response.

"I know you will buddy," Winn replied as he walked over and gave his best friend a hug.

"So... I guess I'll see you again once we beat this brainiac guy."

"I guess so." Mon-El nodded. "Alright then, beam me home Scotty." Mon-El smiled.

"Star treck.." Winn nodded. "Nice."

"Okay Winn seriously send me home." Mon-El laughed as Winn finally got the chair turned on again.

"Alright... alright hold your horses Captian I'm trying here," Winn replied as he hit a bunch of buttons finally making Mon-El disappear.

 

 

Kara was laying on the couch, covered up with a blue blanket as she watched her favorite movie Funny Face. Attempting to cheer herself up. Yet all it did was make her feel worse. Every romantic song in the movie only made her heart ache even more and her tears come even harder.

Because all she could think about was him. The man she loved, and how they'd never get a happy ending like the couple in the movie did. When suddenly there was a knock on her door. *It's probably just Alex coming to check on me.* She thought.

"It's open!" She exclaimed as loudly as she could at the moment and then heard the door open and shut and the sound of footsteps coming towards her until they finally stopped right behind the couch.

"Hi." His voice came out in a shaky whisper. Kara jumped and turned around to look at him. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as she stood up and came to him slowly.

"Mon-El? Is it really... Is it really you?" He nodded.

"It's really me." He replied as she reached out with one hand tentatively touching his face.

"It's really you! You're really here!" She smiled as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. But these were happy tears now. She threw her arms around his neck holding him tightly, nuzzling her face between his neck a shoulder.

"I am. I'm here! I'm home!" He replied as he wrapped his arms around her, as his own tears came, while he gently ran a hand up and down her back, and kissed the top her head until she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"But how? I thought they needed your help?"

"I thought so too. But it turns out they only need Winn." He replied.

"Wow. Well, I missed you. And I'm glad you're here." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm... Me too. This is where I belong. Right here. In your arms." He smiled and whispered as he leaned down, kissing her slowly, and softly, at first but the kiss quickly deepened igniting the fire and passion inside of them that had been pushed down for so long.

Every kiss, every touch, sent bolts of electricity throughout their bodies... and before they knew it, their clothes were scattered all over the floor as the laid in bed catching their breath. Mon-El laid on his back with his arms around Kara as she cuddled up to his side, laying her head right below his shoulder on his bare chest.

"I still can't believe you are really here. And that we really just did that again." Kara smiled as she looked up at him and he smiled back.

"I know its hard for me to believe too." He replied as Kara yawned.

"It's been a long day." She said as her eyes fluttered shut with a small but content smile on her face.

"It has. We should probably get some sleep."

"Mmmm sounds good." She nodded her head against his chest and squeezed his waist a little tighter. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." He smiled as he leaned down kissing the top of her head gently then whispered in her ear. "Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
